An infinite variety of items are stored in drawers and similar compartments which come in a vast array of sizes and arrangements. The task of organizing items in drawers and maintaining such organization has been attempted time and again, however each has its own drawbacks. Many drawer organizers include selectively configurable dividers or walls that couple together and/or to a base.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,382 to Galen discloses a sorter for automotive glove compartments that includes a lattice-like grid for construction of shelves and dividers. The grid can be fractured at preferential sites to form shelves and dividers of desired dimensions. Shelves and dividers are coupled together using clips with hooked portions that engage around members of the grid or that provide slots into which a shelf or divider can be inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,703,866 to Benz et al. describes an article support divider system that includes a base and divider members with a matrix of openings. Supporting members are provided to couple the dividers to the base. The supporting members include a lower portion that is sized to be press-fit into the openings of the base and an upper portion that includes a slot for receiving the divider therein.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0035385 to Sosso describes a display rack with interlocking dividers that engage a base. The base includes a plurality of apertures or slots that are engaged by studs or clips extending from one or more of the dividers.
French Patent Application Publication No. FR 2303722 to Injelec S. A. describes an organizer system that includes a base with upwardly extending exterior walls and a bendable customizable partition. The partition has thinned sections spaced along its length about which the partition can be bent. The partition also includes studs extending from a bottom edge thereof that engage apertures in the base to retain the partition in a desired position.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0205335 to Abdullahi describes compartmentalization panels that can interlock with one another via corresponding male studs and female slots disposed at ends of the panels and along the faces of the panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,710 to Takama describes an article tray with a comb-toothed partition. The teeth of the partition extend upwardly and have a profile that when combined with the profile of an adjacent tooth form a dovetail slot. A mating dovetail tab on a second partition can be joined with the first partition by vertically engaging a selected one of the dovetail slots. The partition is flexible to enable curved configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,397,937 to Preshke et al. describes a dividing system in which walls can be coupled orthogonally along their length. The walls include slots that extend parallel to the length of the wall. Connector members can be inserted into the slots and slid therealong to a desired location. The connectors include a pair of flanges arranged at a right angle such that one flange engages each of the walls to be joined. A hole is provided in each of the flanges to allow a screw to be secured through the flange and into the respective wall.
Each of these known solutions has drawbacks including complexity of installation, complexity in manufacturing a wide variety of components, limited customizability, difficult and bulky packaging for transport to and display on sales racks, low durability, and the like. There remains a need for a simple, highly customizable, drawer organizer system that provides a convenient packaging configuration as well as durable and sturdy base and partition arrangements.